Retorno e Futuro
by ff nao me pertence
Summary: A busca por Sasuke termina de forma inesperada , Naruto não faz ideia de como encontrá-lo , mas continua persistindo , como sempre persiste.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfiction #1

**Naruto Fanfiction #1**

**Retorno**

**E**

**Futuro**

Uzumaki Naruto , em suas mãos , o mundo.

#aaaa#Ações e comentários de narrativa

(aaa)Meus comentários (em geral inúteis)

Personagem – aaaaa Fala

Personagem – "aaaa" Pensamento

Aaaaaaa Narrativa

Disclaimer : Naruto , grande parte dos personagens e cenários aqui apresentados , não foram criados ou pertencem a mim mas a Masashi Kishimoto.

Avisos : Começa por volta do cap.380 do mangá japonês , contêm cenas de violência explicita , insinuações e atos implicitos de sexo hetero e homossexual , insinuação a estupro e sodomia. História centrada em Naruto , sou péssimo em lutas , vocês não as encontrarão aqui em profusão e os personagens secundarios podem acabar meio...esquecidos.

CasaL : NaruHina , (já definido , podem haver outros)

**Capitulo 1° Vingança e loucura**

Sasuke dirigia-se para batalha que tanto aguardara , e , em seu encalço , Naruto persistia.

O local de encontro com Itachi era a entrada para uma montanha afastada , pertencente ao clã desde que o fundador , Uchiha Madara , a comprara com objetivos desconhecidos.

It – Resolveu vir , então , Sasuke ? #Sharingan#

Sas – E porque não viria , irmão ? #Sharingan e selo Nvl.1# Vocês três , afasten-se.

?? – Mas sasuke , sua recuperação ainda não está comple...

Sas – Urusei. (Urusei calaboca) Vão antes que eu perca a paciência . E aproveitem para manter aquele grupinho longe.

?? – Então agente pode se divertir um pouco né.

Sas – Façam como quiserem , mas não matem o loiro , eu ainda quero dizer algo a ele.

Ita - Estou surpreso Sasuke , do jeito que fala até parece que você acha que consegue me enfrentar sozinho.

Sas – Não pense que eu esteja fraco como antes.

Ita - # Aparece atrás de Sasuke , e finca-lhe uma kunai nas costas # Será que não ?

Sas - # Transforma-se em um tronco , o verdadeiro saca sua katana , ao lado do irmão # Pode estar certo disso.

Ita - # Cortado pela espada , transforma-se em uma revoada de corvos # Não fique tão confiante. Seu poder ainda levará anos para se equiparar ao meu , mas não vou esperar mais.

Sas – ( Elemento do fogo , explosão de fogo gigante)

Ita – É o melhor que você pode fazer ? Você me decepciona , e a todo o clã.

Sas – Não mencione a eles , desgraçado. Você perdeu , ou melhor , nunca teve , esse direito.

# A alguns kilômetros dali #

Naruto e cia. corriam pelas árvores em direção ao seu objetivo. A anciedade pela batalha que viria crescia a cada passo , e sua atenção centrada no momento presente , em captar qualquer indicio de presença humana . Graças a isso escaparam todos da incrível quantidade de kunais lançadas contra eles.

Na – Teme , onde está ...# desvia de uma gigantesca espada , a qual conhecia # Zabuza ?!

?? – Passou perto irmãozinho # coloca a espada no ombro e faz uma pose zombeteira , enquanto todos se reagrupam #

?? – Pare de brincar e vamos logo com isso suiguetsu.

Sui – Pra quê a pressa maninha ? Eu mal comecei !

Karin – É , mas foi você que nos atrasou , então vamos logo para eu voltar pro meu...# Desvia de um soco que quebra o galho onde ela estava# Apressadinha você , não ?

Sak – Sasuke mandou vocês para nos atrasar ?

Karin – Qual o problema ? O que você tem com o meu Sasuke ?

Sui – Ele nem dá bola pra você Karin , desiste de uma vez , não é Juugo ? Juugo ?

Juu – # Selo Nvl.1 , passando para Nvl.2 # O loiro , não , as garotas , não o de cabelo branco , qual deles eu mato ? Eu...eu vou...eu vou matar todos , eu quero matar todos !

Sui – E-ei , Juugo , não se esqueça de atacar só...ei , que ?! # coberto de insetos # Um membro do clã Aburame ?

Shino – Se conhece meu clã sabe que é melhor ficar parado.

Sui – Foi mal maninho , # vira água # eu não gosto de ser comido.

Juu – Morram idiotas ! Começa a atacar Suigetsu e Karin.

Sui – He he , parece que o grandão perdeu o controle !

Kaka – Vamos nos aproveitar da distração ! Preparem-se para batalha , Naruto , venha aqui.

Na – O Sasuke está tão perto e eles querem me impedir de...# já com os olhos fendidos e vermelhos #

Kaka – Naruto !

Na – Hai ! # Acordando do transe # Qual o plano Kakashi – Seensei ?

Kaka – Esse. # Prega um selo na testa de Naruto que cai desmaiado #

Todos ( menos sai e c.yamato) – Kakashi – Seensei !

C.Ya – Ele estava perto de ser dominado. Já prevíamos isso , explicamos para vocês depois.

Kaka – " No fim foi sorte esses três terem aparecido sozinhos. Se Sasuke estivesse aqui poderia ser tarde demais para usar o selo...Naruto , enquanto você cair tão fácil nas garras da Kiuby jamais será apto a resgatar alguem." Bem vamos começar # Sharingan #

# Com Sasuke e Itachi #

Sasuke estava bastante ferido , já em segundo nível de transformação , sangrava bastante , mas o irmão tambem não estava muito bem. Ambos estavam ofegantes e tentavam não demonstrar , feridos mas arrogantes. A revelação sobre o Mangekiou Sharingan parecia algo já a muito esquecido. Eles se encararam , e logo voltariam à luta , se itachi não parasse bruscamente , parecendo ouvir algo.

Ita – Parece que o meu tempo acabou , teremos de terminar em outra hora.

Sas – Nem pense nisso , ainda tenho que começar a lutar.

Sasuke sabia que aquela seria sua última chance , o irmão perdera a concentração na luta , então , atacou-o com tanta fúria quanto pôde. Seu ataque teve êxito , Itachi foi ferido pela sua espada , que trepassou seu peito , furando um de seus pulmôes. E dessa vez não era um genjutsu , aliás , pela primeira vez um dos dois havia se movido na batalha. Era possível sentir as batidas do coração do Uchiha na lâmina da katana.

Ita – Então eu realmente tinha te subestimado , não é Sasuke. Mas no fim meu mundo tambem não vai ser tomado pela escuridão...nunca meus olhos perderão a cor , algo que acontecerá com os seus certamente. O irmão mais forte vence sempre.

Sas – Eu apenas vivi pelo ódio , como você me aconcelhou irmão , agora , morra de uma vez. CHIDORI !

A descarga de chakra atravessa o corpo de Itachi , destruindo-o , quando cessa seu fluxo um leve cheiro enojante de carne queimada , carne humana , desprende-se de seu corpo , já quase sem vida.

Ita – Seus olhos...Sasuke...não esqueça que a luz...sempre se perde.

Sas – E quem disse que pretendo deixar que isso acabe assim irmão ? Seus olhos...mesmo que seja mais velho , ainda é meu irmão.

Estava feita. Sua vingança , completa. Agora certamente viria a paz...mas porque ela estava demorando ? Porque nada ao seu redor mudava ? Porque o ódio ainda queimava profundamente em seu peito , o vento sussurava as palavras que sussuraria para todo sempre , porque o cadáver a sua frente lhe parecia repulsivo , não sua face , desfigurada , mas sim o fato dele estar segurando seu irmão morto por suas mãos ? Suas mãos agora estavam cheias de sangue , sangue Uchiha , sangue que ele tirara do irmão da mesma forma que ele o fizera dos pais. Sim , ele não podia deixar que o irmão o zombasse daquela forma , Itachi havia derramado muito mais sangue que ele , e ele agora tinha que provar sua força tambem. Os olhos do irmão agora viam atraves dos seus , e ele poderia mostrar a ele como era superior. Um sorriso veio-lhe à face naquele momento. Ele já sabia como fazer isso , ele já sabia a quem desejava mostrar seu poder. O sorriso se alastrou por seu rosto e tornou-se realmente monstruoso quando o rapaz voltou à forma humana.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2°Morte

**Capitulo 2°Morte **

A situação era desesperadora. Mesmo com o sharingan kakashi conseguira fazer juugo voltar apenas à forma do primeiro selo. Suigetsu e Karin obsevavam sem muito interesse como o grupo tentava derrotar o monstro , em vão. Mesmo com sua força Sakura mal conseguia igualar-se com o mesmo , sai e Yamato atacavam e davam suporte , sem muito sucesso. Kiba , shikamaru e shino já estavam inconciêntes , abatidos após tentarem impedir que Naruto fosse atacado. Hinata , que o assassino havia escolhido como sua primeira vítima , defendia-se como possível , mas o grande gasto de chakra começava a esgotá-la.

Era um equilibrio precário , obtido com muito esforço após a falha em usar a tecnica especial do clã Hiuuga , não importava quantas vezes Hinata fechasse os pontos de chakra de Juugo , em poucos instantes eles se reabriam , provavelmente em resposta à sede de sangue do monstro. Talvez , se houvesse algum tempo para se concentrar , kakashi pudesse usar o Mangekiou Sharingan.

Kaka – Aguentem só mais um pouco.

Saku – Rápido , Kakashi-seensei !

Sui – Ei , Karin , nós vamos ficar só parados aqui ?

Ka – Se você lutar contra mais deles e o Juugo ao mesmo tempo não vai se dar bem , e não podemos tocar no loiro.

Sui – E o copy ninja ?

Ka – Não vou gastar minhas energias atoa aberração. Se quiser , vá.

Sui – Não precisa repetir duas vezes...hehe.

Com a entrada de Suigetsu o precário equilíbrio logo se rompeu. Yamato previu o ataque e tentou impedir , mas a distração já se mostrava efetiva. Kakashi , perdendo a concentração , possibilitou a entrada de Juugo no segundo nível de transformação , de forma que sua força de ataque , agora duplicada , iria contra a defesa suprema de Hinata , já enfraquecida a ponto de mal conseguir fazê-la . O resultado do golpe no corpo de Hinata ou no de qualquer humano normal seria uma morte rápida. Em qualquer humano normal.

Naruto sentiu suas costelas se quebrando e vários orgão se rompendo enquanto servia de escudo humano. Em sua inconciência podia captar pequenos trechos do que acontecia a seu redor , e o momento de tão grande risco fez com que grande quantidade de chakra fosse liberado , rompendo o selo de Kakashi e permitindo-o se movimentar. No momento em que percebeu ter acertado alguem Juugo começou a acalmar-se , e sentiu os efeitos de um prolongado uso do selo , aliados ao fato de seus pontos de chakra imediatamente fecharem-se , em resposta retardada aos golpes da Kunoichi. Caiu inconciênte.

Na – Hi-Hinata...

Hi – Naruto – kun !

Na – Era você não era ? Aquela vez , na cachoiera ?

Hi – Corando...h-ha-hai..

Sak – Naruto ! Não se mecha , vamos tentar os primeiros soco...!

O corpo de Naruto se recuperava vagarosamente do golpe devastador , sangue inundava suas roupas e lhe saía pela boca . O demônio aprisionado lhe mandava chakra quanto podia , reparando inicialmente os danos mais graves , dentre os fatais aqueles a curto prazo.

# Dentro de Naruto #

Ki – Fraco ! Você é fraco ! Um maldito fracote , mas pode ficar forte...rompa o selo Naruto , fique forte para enfrentar seus inimigos ! Rompa o selo e você estará de pé em poucos instantes , tome minha força e...

?? – Sua força ? Uma coisa fraca como você dar poder para ele ? Não faria diferença alguma.

Ki – Você novamente Uchiha ? Saia daqui.

Na – Sasuke !

Sas – Huhuhu...então é pra cá que você vem quando precisa de poder Naruto ? Pedir para um demônio ?

Na – Sasuke , você tem que voltar comigo , todos na vila estão...

Sas – Cale a boca verme ! Você acha que eu me incomodaria em vir aqui só para ouvir suas baboseiras ? Você , que fez um discurso tão grande sobre como eu não devia procurar poder pelo caminho mais fácil , enquanto o tinha sua disposição !

Na – Isso não importa , vingança não é a solução Sasuke , você deve voltar comigo para Konoha , depois nós capturaremos Itachi juntos !

Sas – # Sorriso doentio # Não sei como vai capturar um morto Naruto ... Aliás , você não vai fazer mais nada , esse lugar vai ser seu túmulo. # Saca a katana e corta Naruto em forma de X , o corte começando no ombro e terminando em seu abdomem. #

Ki – Você é forte garoto , talvez queira fazer um acor...

Sas - # Corta o forma de bolhas da Kiuby # Não estou interressado em uma invocação rebelde como você. Nem que esse garoto fique vivo # Olha para Naruto # Você sabia Naruto ? Cortes na alma são os que mais doem.

Na - # Deitado no chão , tenta se levantar e cai # Sa-sas-saske...

# Fora de Naruto #

Sakura se apressava o máximo que podia. Com o poder regenerativo da Kiuby talvez o shinobi ttivesse alguma chance de sobrevivência , vários ferimentos letais já haviam sido curados , mas o rítimo de cura abaixava cada vez mais , até que cessou por completo e uma grande quantidade de sangue começou a sair do peito de seu nakama. Ela rasgou rapidamente a camisa do garoto e viu , aterrorisada , um corte transversal duplo , tão profundo que deixara a mostra os ossos do rapaz . Sua mente ficou em branco. Aquele tipo de corte não era possível de ser curado , a não ser que os poderes regenerativos do demônio de nove caudas estivessem em seu auge , não completamente cessados. O desespero estava prestes a tomar conta de sí quando viu quem causara a ferida. A poucos passos de sí um rapaz que lembrava um nakama a muito perdido olhava o ferimento zombeteiro , enquanto guardava sua arma na cintura. A raiva lhe dominou e ela atacou o rapaz , somente para ser barrada por Karin.

Ka – Sinto dizer mas eu acho que você não vai fazer isso querida , não é mesmo , Sasuke ?

Sas - # indo embora#

Ka – Sasuke , espere por nós , onde você está indo ?

Sui - # Carregando Juugo # Fala logo , enquanto eles estão destraídos com o loirinho alí.

Sas – Não me sigam , não interressa para onde eu vou.

Ka – O que , peraí Sasuke , nos te ajudamos e você nos abandona assim , que ingrati..# é trepassada pela katana #

Sas – Não acertei nenhum ponto vital . Isso foi um aviso , não tenho tempo a perder com impecílhos como vocês. # Some #

Ka – Maldito...# estancando o sangue com as mãos , segue por outro caminho #

Sui – Já ne. # Vai embora #

Uma ameaça se fora , mas outra se formava. Naruto estava morrendo , ele podia captar alguma coisa ao seu redor , o cheiro de sangue , vozes , a grama embaixo de sí. Era como se sua alma flutuasse além do corpo , e uma lâmina vinha veloz separar carne e espírito , a mesma atingiu-lhe , porem havia resistência , o dêmonio raposa não queria ser levado por shinigami. Sua percepção das coisas a sua volta aumentou e ele pôde distinguir vozes conhecidas , Sasuke escapando dele , indo embora . Depois vozes desconhecidas , ele abriu levemente seus olhos , nada via. Mas ouvia.

?? – Peguem o jichuurikin , não demorem..

?? – Parece que eles ainda pretendem lutar , pein-sama.

Pein – Que desperdício. Se nem mesmo um sanin conseguiu algo imaginem essas crianças. Maten-nos caso seja preciso # Joga o corpo de Jiraya a frente # E pode se divertir com as garotas , mas seja rápido Zetsu , Madara não quer mais demoras.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3° Determinação pelo outro

**Capítulo 3° Determinação pelo outro**

Para a infelicidade de Pein as suas palavras chegaram a um Naruto agonizante , mas que decidiu , ao ouvi-las , que sua vida não acabaria alí. E foi essa determinação que o fez voltar aos portões da kiuby. Seu ferimento doia , mas ele tinha de se mover.

Ki – Veio me implorar pela vida garoto ? Saiba que não vou conseguir te enviar chakra por um bom tempo , esse Uchiha sabe como me prender , nos dois vamos morrer moleque ! Nos vamos morrer agora !

Naruto olhou para o monstro a sua frente e viu apenas loucura , ele perdera até mesmo a pouca razão que tinha até o momento. Porem , havia outro corredor , um pelo qual ele nunca seguira. Era como se cada vez que entrasse em seu subconciente uma musica hipnotizante o forçasse a ir até a raposa , mas aquilo não estava ali agora , e ele seguiu pelo outro caminho , adentrando sua alma. Primeiro veio a escuridão , ele via a si mesmo em seus anos só , como se estivesse rodeado de memórias , depois essas mudaram , sua vida passava a sua frente , e cada vez mais ele via que poderia ter se esforçado mais. Na academia ninja , no treinamento com o Ero-senin , nos seus própios treinamentos em konoha . Quanto mais via mais ele percebia que seu esforço não fora suficiente para vencer a tentação da força , a vontade de ser visto , a vontade do poder pelo poder.

Então veio o arrependimento , e ele sentiu sua conciência como um peso nas costas , e a dor como espinhos cortando-lhe o corpo , conforme se arrastava pela escuridão. Arrependimento por todas as vezes em que não se esforçara , vergonha pelo resultado obvio de suas memórias , mesmo quando dizia que salvaria a Sasuke ele nunca o imaginara realmente como alguem capaz de tanto, sempre pensava nele como alguem preso a Orochimaru , alguem que tolhera a própia liberdade. Suas palavras haviam se tornado vazias.

Então , ele viu mais , a sua frente estava outra prisão , mas essa não estava selada. Era uma gigantesca porta de aço , aberta minimamente , e por onde escorria um minimo filete de chakra. Acima desta havia a frase : " Com esforço a abrirás , e se aqui chegou é porque já passardes pelo desejo e chegou à necessidade. Tenta abrir as portas de sua capacidade , meu filho , mas elas somente se abrirão se tiverdes entendido para quem serve o poder."

Na – Não sei o que isso significa direito...Dattebayo # a dor do corte era imensa # Mas se eu não passar...Sakura e Hinata...Sai...Kakashi e Yamato-seensei..Kiba..Shino...Shikamaru...todos eles...

Naruto encaminhou-se para a porta , levantou-se e tentou abri-la. De inicio ela não cedeu , e a vontade de abandonar tudo , de não usar toda sua força , de pedi-la ao demônio , veio , arrebatadora a ele. Porem , sabia que era capaz de mais. Forçou e a porta cedeu minimamente , usou mais força e ela abriu mais. Voltou-lhe o desejo de parar , de poupar forças , de seguir o caminho fácil do chakra demoníaco , mas ele não queria isso , ele exigia de sí mesmo todo seu poder , necessitava do mesmo , e reclamou-o para sí. O filete de chakra passando pela porta tornou-se um rio caldaloso e as portas se abriram.

Além destas brilhava uma forte luz vermelha , mas assim que Naruto certificou-se de ter aberto as portas e permitiu que suas forças lhe fugissem um pouco , um brilho azul de igual intensidade inundou o lugar. Era alí que ocorria a mistura de seu chakra com o da Kiuby.

Na – Mas eu nunca usei esse chakra...sempre usei o meu ou o da propia Kiuby. Mas como eu sei disso ?

Naruto sabia mais , sabia que precisava continuar seu caminho , alí não encontraria o que buscava. Ele continuou andando pelo corredor , agora fortemente iluminado , até ver outra porta , essa de algum metal negro desconhecido pelo mesmo. Gravado no metal estava uma mensagem :

A meu filho , Naruto

Se você chegou até esse lugar é porque já sabe para quem e pelo que deve usar o poder que lhe dei quando ainda era criança. O demônio chamado Kiuby era encarado como um evento natural , aparecendo onde a podridão e a maldade humanas ploriferavam. Porem , esse mal caiu sem motivo sobre nossa vila. Portanto tive de selá-la , e o fiz em você , Naruto , pois desde o seu nascimento sei de suas capacidades. O demônio deve ter ficado adormecido durante um bom tempo , no qual grande parte de seu chakra foi usada para misturar-se ao dele , como apenas alguem com tal quantidade do mesmo poderia fazer. Provavelmente Kiuby sempre lhe tentou fortemente para buscar seu poder puro , sem que fosse misturado ao dela , já que somente usando o mesmo ela pode dominar seu corpo. Meu filho , se está aqui é porque mesmo com todas as adversidades em que lhe pus , e o poder que obteu delas , uma grande ameaça cai sobre vós e aqueles que quer proteger. Alem dessa porta está o poder que esteve sendo guardado todos esses anos para vencer tal adversidade. Use-o com sabedoria e esteja preparado para pagar seu preço.

Seu pai

Naruto releu a mensagem , e então abriu a porta. De lá vinha uma luz dourada , e quando ele deu o primeiro passo dentro daquela sala , essa o envolveu . A conciência foi então passada diretamente para seu corpo , em meio aos risos histericos sobre a morte iminente , de um demônio enlouquecido. Junto a ela , veio a dor de um recipiente quebrado e da regeneração acelerada.


End file.
